50 Reasons To Have Sex
by CatzzCK
Summary: What are the reasons to have sex? 50 times Casey and Derek had sex, and the reasons behind it. DASEY, obviously. Inspired by Lily's "50 reasons to have sex", from How I Met Your Mother.
1. Because you can't go to sleep

**AN:** So this came up when I saw the episode of How I Met Your Mother, when Lily came up with 50 reasons to have sex. This is just the first one.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Life With Derek, or How I Met Your Mother.

* * *

**1# Because you can't go to sleep**

Casey was tired of tossing and turning in her bed. She had a test tomorrow, and she really should be asleep right now, but she was way too nervous, and stressed. She just couldn't sleep.

Attempting again to get some sleep, she closed her eyes and shoved her hand under the pillow, trying to get comfortable, but it was useless. With a sigh, she got out of bed and went to the other room across the hall. She entered without knocking and there was Derek, sleeping peacefully because _when does he worry about anything?_

"Derek," she shook him awake.

"What?" he answered, rubbing his eyes (adorably, she thought)

"I can't sleep."

"Is that _my_ problem?" he asked indignantly.

"Please, just… Just talk to me a bit, so I get tired," she pleaded.

"Fine," he gave up and held up the covers for her. "Hop in."

Casey smiled a little and went under his sheets. It was so warm and comfortable. She should have just come to him a lot sooner.

"So… what do you wanna talk about?" she asked awkwardly.

"You're the one who asked to talk… so talk."

"You know this thing that has been going on…? Between us?" she asked nervously. They had kissed and cuddled on the couch a couple of times, but it was kind of a silent arrangement. They hadn't talk about it, and Derek certainly didn't want to start talking about_ now_, with her pressing up against him on his bed.

"Yeah… Are we gonna talk about it?" he asked, his voice strangled.

"Might as well. We have to talk about it sooner or later. So… are we… together?"

"Do we have to put a label on it? I like you, you like me, we kiss, we cuddle. Does there have to be a label?" he complained. He didn't want to be all mushy.

"I just want to know we're on the same page, like if we are exclusive or if you just want to randomly make-out with me to work out your frustrations, because if that's the case, I can't do i-"

"Casey! Stop with the drama!" he begged. "I like you, you like me. You're mine, I'm yours. That's it, okay?"

"Okay."

"And there's nothing random about our make-out sessions," he joked.

"Der-ek!" And he smiled, because he loved when she ripped his name apart like that. That was such a Casey thing to do. And although for some people that might be a turn off, for him it was such a turn on that he had to kiss her.

The kiss soon progressed and she was suddenly pinned underneath him, opening her legs for him to press closer to her. His hands went under her tank top that she used to sleep, and began going for her breasts, while she gasped and moaned under his ministrations.

He waited for her to stop him at any moment, and when she didn't he asked "Are you sure?" when there was only one garment of clothing left in her_ very naked_ body. She nodded and pulled him down against her, while sucking on his neck.

"Say that you're mine," he requested, right before he entered her.

"You first," because they are Casey and Derek, and she couldn't just do what he said.

"You're so difficult, Princess," he chuckled. "I'm yours, all yours," he said, sincerely.

"I'm yours too, Der. Forever and for always." And with that she pressed up against him and he entered her. Although it hurt at first, she couldn't help but notice how amazing it was and how right it felt. As for him, he couldn't even speak. It was too much, but at the same time, it was not enough.

When they were finished, Casey thought that not being able to sleep was a poor excuse to have sex, but oh well, he was hers, so she could have all the excuses in the world and he would still want her.

* * *

**AN:** So... should I write the other 49 reasons or leave it at that?


	2. Make-up

**AN:** Since people liked it, so I just updated! It was also brought to my attention that I should change the rating to M. So when I figure out how to do it, I will, okay? :b

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Life With Derek or How I Met Your Mother.

* * *

"Seriously, Derek! We've been together for like a week and you were already hitting on a blond bimbo!" she shrieked. He thought she was totally exaggerating, by the way. He was_ not_ hitting on that girl! She just dropped her books and he was just nice enough to pick them up. Sure, she started flirting a little bit, but he put her down gently, proclaiming to have _someone else_.

"I wasn't hitting on her!"

"And you even said you had 'someone else'! Can't you say girlfriend, or were you too afraid to ruin your chances with her in the future?!" she continued, like she didn't listen to him. "I mean, out of all the things you'd do, I never expected you to cheat, or are you like _Truman_, now?"

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" he screamed, cutting her off. "You know I wasn't cheating on you, you know I'm nothing like that scumbag you mentioned, so stop with the accusations. I said someone else because I don't think she has any business in who I date! And besides, I thought we agreed on the whole 'no labels' thing, but apparently I was wrong."

"I know bu-"

"No buts!" he cut her off. "Now it's my time to talk! You have to stop being so insecure all the time, and you have to start trusting me. I've never cheated on anyone, and I had lots of chances, believe me. If and when I don't want to be with you anymore, I'll tell you. Until then, stop worrying, because if I'm with you, it's because I want you. Just you. Okay?"

She looked at him, after his (sort of) love declaration, and jumped into his arms. She kissed him deeply and soundly, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He waited no time in pushing her onto the bed and lying on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

Clothes soon started to bother, and the pair quickly removed them, while kissing and groping every inch of the other's body.

And when Casey screamed his name (now for a good reason) he couldn't even smirk. He just moaned out her own name and fell on top of her, exhausted and sweaty.

He kissed her neck and asked. "Are we okay now?"

"Mmm," she murmured in agreement. After their love making, Casey was always unusually quiet.

"Good," he smirked. "Make-up sex rocks!"

"Der-_ek_!"

* * *

**AN:** So did you like it?


	3. Break-up

**AN:** so... missed me? I should be studying, but what can I say? Procrastinating is my middle name, I am a Derek.

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing

* * *

He just got off the phone with Emily. A really exhausting phone call, if he might add. He knew this was going to happen. I mean, they were in different Universities, and long distance relationships never work. Especially if you don't really love your partner.

Which was the case.

Sure, he liked her a lot. More than Kendra. But definitely not more than Sally. And she couldn't even compare to… well, you know who. And Emily didn't love him either. She was still not over Sheldon.

As he entered his (and Casey's) apartment he saw sitting on the couch, with a cup of coffee in her hands. She probably knew, already.

"Emily and I broke up," he stated, nevertheless.

"I know. How are you feeling?" she asked, concerned in her eyes.

"That's all you're gonna ask? No 'why did you have to go and break my best-friend's heart?!'? No 'Der-ek!'?"

"I'm more concerned if she broke my best-friend's heart," she explained.

"Shouldn't the right noun be 'brother'?" he snarled, remember their conversation earlier in the summer. Brother, step-brother, same difference.

"I don't think she broke Edwin's heart."

"So I'm not your brother?" she nodded. "Then why did you call me that?" he asked, confused.

"Because it's like when you call me klutzilla, or keener. It was to spook you. I know you hate the thought of being even remotely related to me, so I figured it would make you kind of mad," she explained calmly.

He hated the way she said 'I know you hate the thought of being even remotely related to me'.

"You know it's not because I don't like you, right? It's just… being related to you means… you know…." He trailed off. It means that I'm sick for wanting you, he thought.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it." She knew all about what he meant. "So, do you wanna talk about the break up?"

"Not really…. Can we just lie on couch, like close, you know, to each other?" Derek asked embarrassed.

Was really The Derek Venturi asking to cuddle? Well, she was not going to complain… "Sure, come here," she answered simply, patting the spot on the couch next to her.

Casey put on some hockey re-run and let her head into his shoulder. After a while (like 5 minutes) he embraced her, pulling the keener a little (a lot) closer. He started drawing imaginary patterns in her back, above her shirt. In an attempt to get closer, Casey ended almost in Derek's lap, and her shirt riled up a little, letting the small of her back uncovered. Derek took this opportunity to snake his hand under her shirt and starting over his drawing directly on her skin.

Casey should have stopped him. Maybe. But she didn't want to. And he needed comfort. So it was okay, she convinced herself.

After what seemed like hours, when she had her face buried in the crook of his neck, he looked down at her, thinking she was asleep. She wasn't though, and looked up at him. And after a second of hesitation, he brought his lips to her. And from that moment on, all his walls came crashing down… and he kissed her more fiercely than he ever kissed anyone. She responded with the same amount of passion.

No one stopped hands from roaming and clothes from coming off. And when he was finally inside her, all he thought was This is home.

"Did you love her?" she asked, when things calmed down.

"No."

"Was it good?" she broke the silence again, after a moment.

"Yeah," was his simple reply. Because he kind of felt cheap. Sure, he wanted to have sex with Casey for a long time… but he just broke up with Emily and is already naked with another girl. Even though that girl is Casey, that doesn't make it totally okay. Not for him, or Emily for that matter, but for Casey, and for them. Their first time together shouldn't be like this, under these conditions.

Guess a break up can be a reason to sex, even though it just leaves a dull aching feeling in his heart.

* * *

**AN:** Review?


	4. Your friend told you about a new positio

**AN:** I personally like this one... let's see what you guys think.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Life With Derek... but I wish I did.

* * *

As far as sex goes, Casey doesn't know that much. She knows the basics, of course, but she is not too keen into trying new stuff. Or new positions. Derek is fine with that. He just wants to please her and to cherish her, and if she doesn't want to try a new position, or if she doesn't want to do it in a more public place he is cool with that. He is just so happy that she lets him touch her in any way that he is not in a position to complain.

Casey blushes at words like sex, breasts, orgasm or even lovemaking, so obviously, when Emily is rambling on and on about all the naughty stuff she has been doing with her new college sweetheart, Casey looks like a tomato.

"Seriously Case, you have to try this," Emily insisted.

"But… isn't it a bit crude?" Casey asked, concerned. "I don't wanna look like a slut."

"Don't be ridiculous! You just want to be pleased… and I am talking about a level of pleasure that I am sure you can't reach if you just do plain old missionary," Emily stated.

"_Emily_!" Casey screamed. "Fine… I'll think about it. Should I tell Derek?"

"Well, of course you should. It takes two to tango, McDonald."

And then Emily led the phone call to something else entirely, much to Casey's relief.

When Derek came home that night, Casey decided to tell him. He was her boyfriend, right? He wasn't going to make fun of her or make her uncomfortable. At least, she hoped so.

"Hey, Case!" he greeted.

"Hey," she timidly answered, which set off alarms in his head.

"What's wrong? Didn't your weekly catch up with Emily go well?" _Girls and their weekly stuff_, he thought.

"No, it was great. I really miss her. She actually told me something about her and Kurt, you know, her new boyfriend-"

"Case, with all due respect. I don't wanna hear about Emily's love life," Derek cut her off.

"Well this is kind of important. You see, she told about this new position they tried, you know…" she blushed a deep crimson. "In bed," she mumbled.

"So…?"

"I wanna try it. It's supposed to be very good. I even research it a bit on the internet and stimulates the g-point and-"

"OKAY! I get it Casey," he said, embarrassed. His mouth was suddenly dry. Casey was asking for a new sex position… how sexy was that? (Very sexy, thank you very much)

"So… In what does it consist? You know, the position."

"You're supposed to put my knees on your shoulders. That way you get deeper in me... well, it's supposedly good," she explained, trying to keep a straight voice.

"So… you wanna try it like… now?" he hesitantly proposed.

"Well, yeah."

And they awkwardly stumbled to the bedroom, where suddenly everything (or everyone) was hot and bothered. But all that awkwardness was replaced by a burning desire when their lips met.

When they were finished, Casey couldn't even speak. Emily was right, it was in fact a _really_ good position.

She had to ask for more advice.

* * *

**AN:** Do you like it as much as I do?


	5. Revenge

**AN:** Wooow 27 follows? That's crazy! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek, obviously...

* * *

Derek didn't want her. He made it very clear that night, while they were fighting.

"Who would want a keener like you? You're not even good for a_ screw_!"

That had stung. So she grabbed her purse and ran out of the apartment and into the nearest bar. There was the captain of the hockey team. His name was James. Derek hated the guy, because he wanted to be the captain. But James was a senior and Derek was just a freshman, and although the kid was good, he was not_ that_ good. At least not yet.

"Hi James, " she saluted him, with what she hoped was a seductive smile.

"Hey Casey…" he hesitated. He knew she was Derek's girlfriend. "Where is Derek?"

"Derek is unimportant," she stated, coldly.

"He is?" his eyebrows shot up. "I didn't realize you guys were broken up."

"It's sort of a recent event." They were not really broken up. She ran before they reached that point.

"So you're single, huh?" he asked, more interested now. Casey was hot and Derek was arrogant. Those two facts combined made him want to jump her bones right on the spot.

"Yeah… are you gonna do something about it?" she hinted.

"Well maybe… wanna go back to my place?"

That was good right? It was a good thing. It just proved her point. She was wanted. James wanted her, she could see his eyes dark with lust.

Why did it feel so bad, though?

At James' apartment she felt like she couldn't go through with this. James had already proved that she was sexy. There was no need to actually go through with the sex thing. But she had to get revenge. She _needed_ it.

When he started kissing her neck she felt sick. This was so wrong, the only guy that ever saw her naked was Derek. And she wanted to keep it that way.

"Sorry, I can't do this," she stepped back from him.

"Why not baby? Thinking about your pathetic excuse of an ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, bye." And she ran out of his apartment, never stopping until she reached her own. James didn't even know that Casey didn't liked to be called 'baby'. Of course she didn't, only Derek knew that kind of stuff. With a sigh, she entered their shared apartment.

"Where were you? I was worried sick about you! I called you like thirty times and no answer! I was ready to call the police and the hospital and-"

"I almost slept with James," she interrupted him.

"What?! James as in the guy I hate?" he snarled.

"Yeah. I didn't, though."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Why I almost slept with him or why I didn't?" she asked, confused.

"Both."

"Well I wanted to get revenge from you. I wanted to prove to you that I'm not undesirable or unsexy. But I couldn't actually go through with it. Not that you deserve it though!" she cried.

"Did you kiss him? Did he touch you in any way?" he asked angrily. She was his!

"He just kissed my neck, that's all." Why did she felt like an errant child? This was his entire fault!

He pushed her up against him. "You're _mine_. He can't touch you. He can't even breathe your air!"

"Well you were the one who said you didn't want me!"

"Don't you see it? Of course I want you. I want you so much it hurts. I want you all the time. Anywhere, _everywhere_."

"Show me."

And that was also a revenge sex, because she teased him mercilessly and bit his neck and in the end, he just proved how much he wanted her, by moaning and grunting and even screaming her name.

And that was her best revenge, to prove him wrong.

* * *

**AN:** I actually thought of having Casey and James having sex, but I want the sex to only be between Dasey so... what do you think? Should I have put James and Casey having sex or was it good this way?


	6. Rebound

**AN: This is really short... and when I say short... I mean REALLY REALLY REALLY SHORT! But I struggled with this item, because I always imagine others being the rebound, not Casey or Derek. Anyway, hope you enjoy... at least a little.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence (portuguese, bitches! go translate... if you can't guess xD)**

* * *

Jesse broke up with her because he didn't want anything to distract him from Broadway. So she sought comfort from Derek, because who could provide her such a thing when her heart ached?

And he comforted her. He told her all about their new college, and how things were going to work out there, and how she would find the perfect guy and the perfect major and even the perfect friends. How he would prank her everyday and how she would make him study every night. It was going to be a good life.

And between whispers of reassurance and pats on the back, they ended up kissing on that god smelling couch. Clothes came off and the rest, as they say, is history.

Casey left to take a shower after the sex, giving him a sweet kiss and wishing him goodnight.

He just couldn't help but thought that he was the rebound guy. I mean, nothing could ever come out of this, right?

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? Right or wrong? Answer Derek's question!**


	7. Bangin' For Roof

**AN: And because the last chappie was so short, you get an extra chapter... And also because Derekus is coming and I feel generous... This is not exactly banging for roof, but more banging for bed... do you like my version?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

This was certainly not fair. How could it be fair? Casey still had her room, why was his being transformed into a nursery room?

Nora said that his room was the one who was going to take more trouble rearranging, so they started early. How early, you ask? _3 months_! 3 months before the baby was born and he didn't have a room already!

Casey's room was going next, they said. They couldn't raise a baby in the basement.

_"So what happens when we come to visit?" they had asked._

_"You'll sleep in the basement, together," the parents had stated._

So that's how he found himself in his beloved couch, trying to sleep. He loved his couch, but the thing was lumpy. And it smelled… bad.

With the new developments in his and Casey's relationship (they were sort of, kind of, maybe dating), he thought that she would let him sleep with her. But their parents and siblings didn't know anything about it yet, and they agreed to keep it a secret for a while.

And besides, Casey knew how much he_ loved_ that couch.

_"Think of it this way: you'll get to spend more time with your beloved, smelly couch!" she had proclaimed._

_"I rather spend time with you!" he had tried sweet talking her._

_"Nice try!"_

Well he was not giving up. Aside from the fact that he was really uncomfortable in that couch, he really wanted to sleep with her. First of all, they have been sleeping together every night since they started this, uhm… _thing,_ and he missed her. He missed her hair tickling his nose and her body pressed up against his (how corny). And second, the thrill of the possibility of being caught was beyond exciting. So yeah, he had to go to her room.

Climbing the stairs carefully and quietly he looked at her door, and opened it slightly. She was facing the wall, with her back turned to him, but he could see she was not sleeping.

Smirking, he entered the room, shutting the door, and asked "Missed me?"

She jumped, startled. "Oh my god, Der. You scared me!"

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"Dunno… I think I was kind of…" she trailed off.

"Kind of…?" he prompted.

"Missing you beside me."

He sat on her bed. "Me too."

"Shut up," she said, disbelieving. "You just don't want to sleep on the couch."

"Hey! That's not true!" _Well, kind of._

"Yes it is! You're so egotistical, you can't even-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. He kissed her thoroughly. God he missed her. And they have only been like 2 hours apart. Derek lied on top of her on the bed, and she opened her legs for him to settle between them. He knew these signs… he knew she wanted to… you know. And he also wanted. He always wanted.

"Do you have a…?" he trailed off, she knew what he meant.

"Yeah, in my bag." She blushed.

"Casey, Casey, Casey… were you expecting to have sex under your parents roof?" he teased.

"Der_-ek_! Just go get the condoms already!"

"Bossy," he commented, but got up to her desk, where her bag was. He fished up the condoms and came back to her bed. "Now let's work some magic." She laughed at this.

"God, you're corny," she teased.

"It's your fault." And suddenly she stopped talking, because she was naked and he was touching her so good… and then stuff happened, if you know what I mean.

And Derek slept in her bed for the rest of the Christmas break.

* * *

**AN: So... how are you going to celebrate Derekus? Any traditions your country has? If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine *winkwinknudgenudge***


End file.
